Luigi
|latest_appearance = |voice = Charles Martinet (games), David Spade (The legend of Mushroom Kingdom |descr = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U.|birth = November 16th |zodiac = Scorpio |gender = Male |species = Human}} Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. History Luigi is a pretty minor character in the Mario series, often not involved in the many plots of Mario games. We do know that him and Mario left Brooklyn to live in the Mushroom Kingdom, and that he's been following Mario since Mario Bros. Super Mario 64 DS While Luigi does not appear in the final version Super Mario 64, he does appear in its remake Super Mario 64 DS. Luigi, along with Mario and Wario, enter Princess Peach's Castle after she invites them. Bowser and his Koopa Troop then took over the castle and captured each of the plumbers. Luigi was locked behind a door, and the key to the door was guarded by King Boo. Eventually, Yoshi, who was sleeping on the castle roof and was not captured by Bowser's troop, manages to rescue Mario, who in turn manages to find King Boo's hideout and defeats him in battle, allowing him to get the key needed to free Luigi. While Luigi himself is needed to get certain stars, several Luigi Caps can be found on every course after he's been rescued. The Luigi caps allow the wearer to mimic Luigi's appearance, attributes and abilities perfectly, save for his voice. Luigi is also the only character who could save Wario from Chief Chilly's grasp, as he was needed to walk through a mirror using his invisibility flower to get to Wario's painting. Although Luigi runs a bit slower than his brother Mario, the instruction booklet for Super Mario 64 DS says that he has the greatest agility (though he does swim faster than the other characters). Luigi is also the best jumper, tied with Yoshi, but is the second weakest character, meaning he takes longer to pick up enemies and walks slower while carrying them. If Luigi performs a backward somersault, he does a Spin Jump, similarly to what happens when any of the characters jumps on a Fly Guy. Luigi can also Scuttle for a short period of time (a reference to the trait applied to him in the Super Mario Advance remakes of SNES games), and he can also run on water for a few seconds because of his lighter body. Luigi's Special Ability from a Power Flower is to become invisible, similar to the invisible power Mario gets in the original game when wearing the Vanish Cap. This ability allows him to evade enemies and run through certain interfaces. All of Luigi's minigames from the Rec Room, some also reused in New Super Mario Bros.'s minigame mode, revolve around gambling games. Luigi acts as the dealer in all of the card games, and he does not wear his usual attire, instead wearing a white shirt with a black vest and a green bow tie. Super Mario Galaxy Luigi appears in Super Mario Galaxy. When Bowser abducts Peach's Castle, Luigi and the Toad Brigade are apparently inside. However, they all escape and get lost in space. Luigi is imprisoned in the Ghostly Galaxy. Mario must come and rescue him, after which he will help Mario in three different galaxies, by collecting stars (although he gets lost every time and must be rescued). After collecting three stars, Luigi leaves the rest up to Mario. After the player collects all 120 Power Stars and defeats Bowser again, the player has to play as Luigi in order to collect the next 120 Power Stars. There are several differences when playing as Luigi: he can run faster, but takes more time to build up speed; it is harder for him to stop running; he can jump higher and further; and the air meter depletes faster while spinning underwater. Additionally, Cosmic Luigi is faster and more intelligent than Cosmic Mario while racing. In Luigi's playthrough of the game, Mario is absent, resulting in two Luigis. The playable Luigi is a little shorter and has a different head shape than the NPC Luigi, and his clothes are slightly lighter. The NPC Luigi refers to the playable Luigi as "me" though he calls Mario "bro" in his letters as if he is writing to Mario. Also, Rosalina calls the NPC Luigi his "twin". Super Mario Galaxy 2 Luigi appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2 where he often teams up with Mario and Yoshi to save the universe from being ruled by Bowser, and to retrieve the Power Stars. As a playable character, he is controlled the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy and is still unlockable. Luigi can be found at the beginning of some levels. When Mario walks over and talks to Luigi, he will ask Mario if he can get the Power Star instead. In this game, like in Super Mario Galaxy, he is faster and can jump higher than Mario but is harder to stop. Also, completing levels with Luigi will unlock staff ghosts for as many missions as the player is able to complete as Luigi. If the player uses the Co-Star Luma to spin in front of Luigi when he appears in a galaxy, he releases several Star Bits. Once the player completes Bowser's Galaxy Generator, they can alternate between using Mario or Luigi, via the Starship Mario; the Mailtoad will have mail from Luigi, telling the player that Mario can now switch with Luigi. This game differs from the first game in that Mario can switch to and from Luigi while under the same game file, as opposed to leaving the game file and switching from Mario to Luigi or vice versa via a button on the game file selection screen. Paper Mario During the events of Paper Mario, Luigi was left to protect and maintain his home while his brother pursued the Star Spirits. Luigi spent most of his time lamenting his own inactivity, begging for Mario to take him along and practice for future quests. With all his downtime, Luigi also built a basement in which he kept a secret diary where he wrote about various things, such as how he disliked being left out of adventures with his brother. One notable entry in his diary had him dreaming about starring in his own game, foreshadowing his next solo quest, Luigi's Mansion. After Mario gets the Ultra Hammer and Ultra Boots, Luigi could be found outside, sitting on a Metal Block or very high Brick Block respectively. Mario could use his new moves to break the blocks, triggering some humorous dialogue. He also led the parade in the end credits, much like in Super Mario RPG. Also notable is that a Duplighost tries to turn himself into Kooper, but instead manages to turn himself into Luigi. Paper Mario : The Thousand-Year Door While Mario saved Princess Peach and collected the Crystal Stars in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Luigi also had a mission of his own. After every chapter in the game, Mario could hear Luigi's story in Rogueport. When telling Mario the story, Luigi constantly exaggerated to make the story better and to make himself sound much more heroic; Luigi's partners, who generally hated him and only traveled with him because Luigi owed them a debt, almost always secretly told Mario what really happened. Later, Luigi got interviewed and five Super Luigi books were sold. Luigi's adventure involved rescuing Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom from the Chestnut King. Luigi's story sounded extremely similar to Mario's in most aspects. He usually messed up during his adventure, such as accidentally knocking his partner Blooey the Blooper into the lava. He also appeared in the audience when in battle. He cheered Mario on during the final battle with the Shadow Queen; one of the word bubbles in that battle reads "YOU GO, BRO!" in green letters. He also appears in Glitzville when Mario is fighting some wrestlers, like Rawk Hawk. His fan club, whose members include Toadia, a Toad from Poshley Heights, was also given two mentions in the game. The "L Emblem" Badge changed Mario's clothes to Luigi's. The log for the enemy Iron Cleft states that the Cleft in the green shoes was younger, probably a reference to Luigi. Pennington constantly mistook Mario for Luigi until almost the very end of the game. Lastly, it is worthy of note that Luigi's silhouette was the first of the many white character silhouettes who walked across varying areas of the screen during the game's ending credits, continuing Luigi's past RPG roles as a parade leader. Super Paper Mario n the game Super Paper Mario, Luigi plays a much bigger role than he did in the previous Paper Mario games. He is noticeably braver here, rushing in to save Princess Peach, jumping on Bowser, and calling Count Bleck a goon. His special move is a jump that is so powerful it sent him out of the screen. He is a playable character and the last character to join Mario's party. At the beginning of the game, Luigi is unconscious and at the location of Peach and Bowser's forced marriage. Luigi then wakes up and tries to stop the wedding, but fails. He is then rendered unconscious until the end of Chapter 2, where he a pair of Goombas witness his awakening. Luigi wishes to try and save the princess again, but the Goombas convince him to help them escape. They head off, but are stopped by a dead end. As they try to think of what to do next, Nastasia appears and hypnotizes one of the Goombas. Trapped by her and a group of Koopa Troop-turned-Bleck minions, the other Goomba simply surrenders to her and willingly joins Bleck's forces. Nastasia then orders the minions to hold him in place as she brainwashes him. It is due to this that Luigi became Mr. L, also known as "The Green Thunder". Before Mario could get his hands on the fifth Pure Heart, Mr. L made his dramatic appearance in the Whoa Zone. Mario and his team didn't recognize that Mr. L was really Luigi. He attacked with a super jump and could use Shroom Shakes during battle. To stop him from using the Shroom Shake, the player could attack him before it heals him, or steal it for themselves with Thoreau. When he was bested in combat, he revealed his trusted giant-robot "brother", Brobot, with which he attacked Mario in space. When he was defeated, he vowed to return. Later, at Count Bleck's lair, Mr. L did not seem to be pleased with Bleck's minions, going so far as to call them "junior" minions and calling them weak. He returned as a boss in Chapter 6, after Sammer's Kingdom was destroyed. Here, he fought with Brobot L-Type. After being defeated, Dimentio betrayed him and sent him to The Underwhere. He lost all memory of his having been Mr. L and returned to his normal state. Mario found him scared in The Underwhere (Chapter 7) , and the two soon regrouped with the other playable characters (Bowser and Princess Peach) as well. Luigi's Mansion During Luigi's Mansion, Luigi won a mansion in a contest he hadn't even entered. Luigi called Mario and asked him to visit the mansion. Mario got to the mansion first. When Luigi arrived, Mario was nowhere to be found and ghosts haunted the mansion. Luigi met Professor E. Gadd and received the Poltergust 3000, a vacuum that allowed him to capture ghosts. Luigi went through the mansion, vacuuming many ghosts in order to save his helpless brother from the King of all Boos. In order to fill E. Gadd's gallery and find King Boo, Luigi had to capture twenty-three special ghosts. These ghosts were more powerful than regular ghosts, and each had a special ability unique to that ghost. After defeating all of the spooks, Luigi had to confront King Boo himself. Dressed in a Bowser Suit, King Boo had all the powers of Bowser and more. But nevertheless, Luigi prevailed and captured the King of all ghosts. After Luigi returned to E. Gadd's Lab, E. Gadd transformed them into paintings. Luigi saw that Mario had been turned into a painting as well. With the help of E. Gadd, he was freed from his pastel prison in a rather comedic way. After cleaning his mansion of the ghosts, Luigi was able to build a new and better version of his spooky mansion. After Mario was rescued, he went with Peach on another vacation, but this time without Luigi. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Luigi appears in the 3DS sequel to Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, as the protagonist. Luigi is shown as a cowardly hero, similar to the first game, but he can always get over his fear of ghosts to save the day. Luigi is shown to be afraid of Professor E. Gadd's Pixelator, even though it was tested on him several times without any ill effects. Luigi also becomes very friendly with all of the ghosts, who like him immediately once the Dark Moon is fixed. Luigi also makes E. Gadd feel very proud of him by the end of the game. Game Appearances Animal Crossing: Hotel Life Since the game comes out during The Year of Luigi, he makes a cameo on the loading screen. You can also buy the Luigi Jr. outfit and the Mario Jr. outfit at Mable Sisters. Super Smash Bros. World Tour He makes a fighting appearance. He has a special power for death challenge. Luigi the Magnificent Luigi appears as the main protagonist of the game. Paper Mario Instrumental Luigi is kidnapped by Bowser in the prologue. He escapes Bowser's Airship and lands in Cocoa Jungle. He becomes playable on chapter 5. His moves can be switched around with the use of badges. He has the same default moves as Mario. Pikachu's Final Destiny Luigi appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny where he explores the Tropical Rain forest. One cutscene shows him hiding in a dark shelter with some characters, to avoid Mewtwo's evil stars. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Mario and Luigi will both appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 as allies to Pikachu and company. RenarioExtreme series Luigi appears in the Renan! Chinese anime. He is one of the helpers of Renan in his adventures. Super Paper Bros. During the events of Super Paper Bros. Luigi's love Princess Daisy is captured and imprisoned. He recruited a young Goomba named Gaz to help him. The two traveled to Mushroom Kingdom to contact Mario. Luigi has had his share of fights in Super Paper Bros. In the end Daisy and Luigi and reunited. Back in Time Luigi is the main character Super Luigi:Back in Time. Luigi must go back in time to save Mario and stop Bowser from killing Mario. Optional Adventure Luigi is also an optional playable character in Paper Bleck. He can just join after Chapter 7 and he can join in Pianta Beach. Unite! Luigi appeared as the second playable character in Nintendo RPG. Saga Bro Luigi is confirmed to be a starter playable character in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil. He will go with Mario to Peach's castle in the beginning of the game. Smash Tactics In Smash Tactics, Luigi appears only in the story mode and is of the Plumber class; and therefore has the same attacks as Mario. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World Luigi is the 1st Boss in Story Mode on Amateur if beaten you unlock the character Luigi as well as other features Stuck in the Bright Star Kingdom During the events of Luigi's Quest, Luigi gets washed up into the Bright Star Kingdom while plumbing, He gets help from Fillip and other Pharies he meets. He even gets new transformations; Fish Luigi, Bird Luigi, and Tree Luigi. Crisis Luigi makes an appearance in Neverworld The First under the name of Pied Piper. Mr. L Returns In Paper Koops Luigi gets kidnapped by The Elite Force along with Mario, Peach, and Bowser. The Elite Force forces him to turn into Mr. L. Koops must save them. Super Mario Destiny In Super Mario Destiny, Luigi gets transported into the future along with Mario and Peach. At first he is reluctant of joining Mario in his quest of finding the Rainbow Spheres, but saves Mario when he is captured by Hammer Bros., and helps him after that. He has a higher jump and speed, but is harder to control. NRL Captain Luigi is the captain of the Luigi Sidekicks team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very balanced in skills and he has the ability to shoot thunder for long distance tackling. A step back in time Luigi will appear as a playable character in the WiiWare download Super Smash SNES. His special moves are to throw a hammer, hop higher (in Kuribo's shoe) and turn into a statue. Lost in The Dark Luigi is the main protagonist of the Wii game Luigi's Mansion: Lost in The Dark. In the game, King Boo has created a new mansion. His minions have captured Mario (again), and Luigi must save him (again).Not much else is known about the game at the moment. Daisy in need of rescue, again In Luigi & Waluigi, Luigi, along with Waluigi, must rescue Daisy from Rui. Throughout the adventure, Luigi gains the ability to teleport and Waluigi learns to glide. Singalong Superstar! Luigi appeared as one of the selectable avatars in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He was in Mario Singalong Superstar!, Mario Singalong Country! (in full country attire), Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! in Mario Singalong Disney! where he struck up a good friendship with Goofy. In Mario Singalong Rocks! he was one of the two playable characters in Story Mode having to assist his brother to rescue Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from Bowser. He returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! as an avatar. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought In Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought, Luigi is found in World 4 - Luigi's Haunted Mansion. He is a playable character and you can switch between him and Peach. While using Peach, Luigi will help with his hammer attack only, so that CPU doesn't use up the flashlight batteries when you are already scaring the boos away yourself. Luigi fights alongside Peach for most of the game. Luigi, Peach and Perry (Peach's talking Parasol) are the three main characters of the game. Luigi has an anti-boo flashlight and also a hammer. This is one of the few Mario games that Luigi andPeach together are playable characters. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball Luigi appears as Mario's subcaptain. He has fair pitching, but only average batting and speed. His team name in Exhibition mode is the Luigi Mansioneers. Super Mario Rocket Baseball Luigi appears in Super Mario Rocket Baseball. He is a captain and a starter character. Super Mario Bros. V Luigi appears in Super Mario Bros. V as the 3rd main protagonist. Bowser is more important in the story then him this time around. Captain Toad: Pokémon Trainer Luigi appears in this crossover game as the 6th Gym Leader and specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. After being defeated, he'll give the Energy Badge, $5,000.00 and TM24 (Thunderbadge) as prizes. If the player uses one of certain amiibo, he will give $6,000.00 instead of usual $5,000.00. Mario & Luigi: All Stars Luigi appears as one of the main protagonists. He is controlled by the B button. He is Mario's cowardly brother that follows him around on his adventures. He and Mario team up with Wario and Waluigi to stop Chancellor Hedron and the Ztars. When it comes to his base stats, he excels in Speed, though it is suggested that he also has a minor advantage in Stache above the group. Supernatural: Mario Edition Luigi appears as a hunter this time. Alongside with his brother, Mario. He can be scared, but he knows how to knock out monsters. He is active and outgoing and a great brother to Mario. ''String Puppet Arising Luigi, once again appears in the eight SSB installment, Super Smash Bros. Endgame. He retains some of his Kombat moves and skills, but he changes most of his special moves and his Final Smash. His Final Smash consist of him sleeping on Pi'illo and a Dream Portal appears and starts sucking in the opponents. After sucking them in, some Luiginoids and the Zeekeeper appear on the screen and do the Zee Egg special move, with the energy blast blowing away the players from the portal and the stage. Luigi then wakes up and starts fighting normally. Super Mario Bros.: Plumbers Unite Before the beginning of the Wii U and 3DS title, Luigi finally sees Mario return home after his actions in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, and the two decide to take it easy for a while, especially with no Bowser to worry about. However, one day while the brothers are relaxing, they are suddenly arrested, under the allegation that they were not there to stop the Wario Bros. (who had also been framed) from robbing the royal treasury. After a few days in jail alongside their rivals, Luigi and the others are tasked with recovering the stolen treasure. While Wario and Waluigi set off in their own directions, Luigi chooses to follow his brother towards Toad Town, where they find that it had been ransacked. He and Mario would soon notice Mecha-Mario and Mecha-Wario entering the woods with sacks full of money, before being spotted and almost captured again. However, the two decide to run off, giving chase to the döppelgangers. During the chase, not only does Luigi lose sight of the robots, but Mario as well. As such, he ends up lost in Grassland Getaway and is cornered by some Venus Fire Traps in an underground cavern, and only with the help of Mario does he manage to escape. Together, they track down the Wario Bros. and in addition to overcoming their differences, ultimately reclaim the treasure and defeat Bowser once more. Thanks to their heroic deeds, both Luigi and Mario have the allegations wiped clean from their criminal records. In terms of stats, Luigi has the highest jump of the four characters, and his running speed is second only to Waluigi's. However, he is also the weakest in terms of both power and defense. Super Mario 64 1/2 At the beginning of the game, Luigi is seen relaxing with Mario in their house when the Mailtoad arrives on their doorstep and delivers a letter inviting the brothers to Peach's Castle. After arriving at the palace, Luigi notices a Power Star lying off to the side of the doorstep and doesn't hesitate to grab it. Heading inside, Luigi expresses his usual cowardice as the two brothers make their way through the dark halls and to the dining room, where they would be surprised by Peach and a number of guests, who had all thrown a party to celebrate the brothers' 40th birthday. Digging into the cake, Luigi notices that it was spiked with a large amount of cayenne-pepper and (as does Mario) falls unconscious. A while later, it is revealed that Luigi had made his way all the way to Sarasaland and had entered a painting of a haunted graveyard that was located in Daisy's castle in an attempt to prove his courage. He is then rescued by Mario, and the two finish their quest. Luigi is not playable during the final level, but can be used there after the game is beaten. Luigi jumps higher than Mario can, but runs more slowly. He also has access to a large number of power-ups; some of which are exclusive to him. Personality Luigi is portrayed as timid and a bit of a coward. His cowardly attitude was first shown in Super Mario Adventures. He also worries and is considerably self-conscious. However, he overcomes his fears and acts like a hero when necessary. On the New Super Mario Bros. Wii website, it describes Luigi as "Mario's fearless brother". In keeping with his personality-based Power Flower, a sign in Big Boo's Haunt in Super Mario 64 DS describes Luigi as "wispy." Arguably, Luigi's most apparent trait is his seeming cowardice. Though he showed several instances of cowardice in early non-game media such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, his cowardly nature was not actually shown in-game until Luigi's Mansion (aside from a few hints in Paper Mario), and has carried over to almost all of Luigi's subsequent appearances. Although Luigi's phasmophobia is his most overbearing fear, he usually reconsiders at the mere thought of any monsters or trials, especially in the Mario & Luigi series. However, Luigi can be quite brave, and has saved the Mushroom Kingdom alongside his brother multiple times. Super Paper Mario especially glimpses into Luigi's more courageous side, showing him boldly rushing into dangerous situations and rarely even implicating his cowardice. In addition, the ending for Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon also hinted that he got over his phasmophobia, or at the very least takes exception to Polterpups and made friends with the ghosts of Evershade Valley. Another strong element of Luigi's personality is his apparent complex over being overlooked. Although his Superstar status has earned him many fans, including an entire fan club led by Toadia and multiple supporting Toads (one of which claims to be his biggest fan in Super Mario 64 DS), even Bowser and the Koopa Troop have occasional trouble with remembering his name (as seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), and he appears to be almost unknown in the Beanbean Kingdom. Although Luigi's biggest reactions to his frequent overlookings in the Mario & Luigi series are a few "…"s and face-faults, his inattention was played up for comic relief in Paper Mario, with the snarky man in green complaining about being left behind and perpetually training for that elusive next adventure. Luigi's bio in Mario Party 5 states that he has been gaining popularity in recent years. Luigi's state of being in the shadow of his brother shows strongly in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. An example would be the way Luigi is almost never happy, how his commentary is very monotoned, and how one of his taunts is a bashful kick of the ground. Also, his Final Smash, Negative Zone, seemed to have developed because of living in his brother's shadow forever. Additionally, whenever the crowd cheers for Luigi, not too many people are heard cheering for him and when the announcer says Luigi's name, he sounds a little surprised. Despite this, however, Masahiro Sakurai did not intend to play up Luigi's overshadowed status, instead aiming to make him "everyone's favorite man in green." Relationships Family Luigi often accompanies his older twin brother Mario on his adventures, most prominently in the Mario & Luigi series. While there is some sibling rivalry between the two, with Luigi sometimes feeling jealous and overshadowed by his brother, he also admires and looks up to him, wishing to be "a great plumber like his brother Mario" in Super Mario RPG. The two share a loving brotherly bond so strong that as babies, Baby Mario could sense where his brother was after they were separated by the Koopas. This closeness continues into adulthood, with the brothers frequently coming to each other's aid and rescue. While Mario is generally the more heroic and active of the two, Luigi has saved him on a few occasions, starting with Mario is Missing! and subsequently in Luigi's Mansion, and its sequel, Dark Moon, wherein Mario calls Luigi "number one" upon his rescue. Friends One of Luigi's closest friends is Yoshi, and the two are often referred to as "The Green Team" when partnered up in spin-offs, although in he Mario Baseball series their chemistry is only neutral. Their relationship is much closer in the Super Mario World TV Show, which depicted Yoshi as having originally thought Luigi was his mother and still enjoys hearing him tell him bedtime stories, as seen in the episode Mama Luigi. He is also good friends with Toad, although they are not quite as close as Toad is with Mario, and while other Toads are almost unanimous in their praise and adoration of Mario, their opinions on Luigi vary greatly between individuals. Some are unabashed fans of Luigi, with one in Super Mario 64 even asserting that "We'll have to call you the Luigi Brothers soon!", while others are disbelieving that Luigi should measure up to Mario, with one going so far as to call him "The world's most inept and least charismatic brother". Similarly, Luigi's relationship with Starlow is far less cordial than she is with Mario, with her often belittling and mistreating him, but at the same time acknowledging that despite not being as great as Mario, he is still a hero. Princess Peach is another one of Luigi's good friends, with him often accompanying Mario on quests to rescue her from Bowser, the two sharing good chemistry in the Baseball games, and overall friendly behaviour seen between them, occasionally overlapping with hints of romantic attraction as well. Luigi is seen swooning over Peach after she blows a kiss in her Mario Power Tennis victory scene, and in games where Luigi can be substituted for his brother, her interactions with him are the same as they would be with Mario, such as rewarding him with a kiss at the end of most Super Mario platformers, or even being referred to as "special one" by Rosalina in Super Mario Galaxy. Overall, however, the two are portrayed as simple friends, with Daisy serving as Luigi's main love interest, although he has also expressed interest in the unseen Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom. He has also been speculated to have an interest in Rosalina owing to the fact that he and Rosalina are photographed together just as Peach and Mario were pictured together in the image sent by the Mailtoad in Grand Finale Galaxy, and to the fact that he only gives Mario the Green Stars he collected in Battlerock Galaxy if Mario tells Rosalina they're from Luigi. It has been stated that Luigi has a crush on Daisy, and the attraction appears to be mutual. In Daisy's second appearance in the Mario series, NES Open Tournament Golf, she served as Luigi's caddy, just as Peach was caddying for Mario, and as her trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee points out, since that point "some gossips started portraying her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach". They are often paired up in spin-off games: they are seen golfing together in Mario Golf Toadstool Tour, are "buddy players" with good chemistry in the Mario Baseball series, they appear together in the Miracle Book pages from Mario Party 6, and in Mario Kart Wii, there is a giant, golden statue on the Daisy Circuit that shows the two holding hands and dancing together, along with another of Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy. Their team names from the Mario Party series include, "Steady Sweeties" and "Tango Tanglers", and when Daisy received her trophy from Luigi in Mario Power Tennis, she says, "Hey, sweetie! I'll take that". Another one of Luigi's friendships can also be seen with Professor E. Gadd. Although the only interactions between the 2 were in the Luigi's Mansion series, they worked very well together. E. Gadd shows much trust in Luigi, despite Luigi's cowardly nature. Throughout Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, E. Gadd jokingly held Luigi in low regards, though he also states to be proud of him for courageously exploring the hostile ghost filled mansions as well as defeating the various possessor ghosts. Enemies Bowser's main rivalry is with Mario, and while he views Luigi as almost a great a threat as his brother in games such as Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, at other times, Bowser has trouble even remembering Luigi's name, particularly in the Mario & Luigi where he often defaults to calling him "Green 'Stache" (Although Bowser finally calls Luigi by his real name at the end of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team). Rather than Bowser, Luigi's arch-nemesis is actually King Boo, who he met and defeated single-handedly in Luigi's Mansion when the ghost kidnapped Mario. King Boo would later try to get revenge in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, and the rivalry can be seen in other series as well, such as the Mario Baseball games, in which they share bad chemistry, or Super Mario 64 DS, where King Boo (Known as Big Boo in the English version) was the one to lock Luigi away. Another heated rivalry exists between Luigi and Waluigi, with the two sharing bad chemistry in all the games they appear in together, and acting hostile and rude towards each other, such as Luigi making a gesture at Waluigi to anger him in Mario Tennis, the two scowling at each other in the Mario Party 3 group picture, and Waluigi´s vandalism of Luigi´s picture in the opening movie of Mario Power Tennis. Waluigi is constantly seen harassing Luigi, wether by humiliating him during the sports competition, following him wherever he goes or even directly confronting him. The origins of their animosity are unknown, however jealousy may be a factor, as both Luigi and Waluigi have crushes on Princess Daisy. Luigi himself, while he despises Waluigi, prefers to ignore him and his antics Just as Luigi's relationships with Daisy and King Boo mirror Mario's relationships with Peach and Bowser, respectively, so too does Luigi's rivalry parallel the one between Mario and Wario. Wario himself does not show as much antagonist towards Luigi as his brother, although the two do not get along well and it has been shown that Wario enjoys giving Luigi trouble, such as by tying his shoelaces together. Nicknames *The Luigi Kid - The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Long John Spaghetti (by Mario) - The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Mama Luigi (by Yoshi, and later himself) - Super Mario World television series *Weegee (by Mario) - Super Mario Adventures *Plunger Puss (by Larry Koopa) - Mario is Missing! *Plumber Dude (by Larry Koopa) - Mario is Missing! *The Eternal Understudy - Super Smash Bros. *Master Luigi (by Toadsworth) - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mr. Green (by Bowser) - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Green Guy - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Super Princess Peach *Mr. Green Mario Brother Guy (by Bowser) - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Green man of mustache (by the star gate) - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Green 'stache (by Bowser) - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Luigi: *Bowser's Inside Story, and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (also called by a Whittle in Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Mr. Lean 'n' Green - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mr. Greenie - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *What's-yer-name (by Bowser) - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *The Other Guy - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Lip Hair (by Baby Bowser) - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Shabby green mustachioed man (by Princess Lipid) - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Man in Green (by Dark Prognosticus) - Super Paper Mario (also known as the "man in green" in Super Smash Bros. Melee in the notice after unlocking Luigi) *Mr. Lime-Green - Luigi's Mansion *The Mustachioed Green Baron - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mr. Eyeballs (by Waluigi) - Mario Power Tennis *Mushroom Dynamite - Mario Hoops 3-on-3 baller name *Sweetie (by Daisy) - Mario Power Tennis *King of Second Bananas (by Colonel) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Green Wimp (by Bowser) - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *The Green Thunder (as Mr. L) - Super Paper Mario *The Great Dweeb (by a Goomba) - Super Paper Mario *Green Wonder - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Everyone's favorite man in green (by Masahiro Sakurai) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl website (Smash Bros. DOJO!!) *Air Luigi (by Koopa Koot) - Paper Mario *Mysterious Green Guy - Paper Mario: Sticker Star Gallery }} Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Super Mario:Dark Tide Category:Super Paper Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hostages Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Super Smash Bros. War Characters Category:Mario Forever Series Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Males Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Parents Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Rescue Team Category:Thundernauts Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Luigi Sunshine 2 Category:Super Luigi Bros. Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Super Sam Squad Series. Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros. World Dominations Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Super Mario Adventures: The Series Games Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mogwai SSB Playable Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Default Characters Category:Playable Characters in Mario Party All-Stars Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Mario Kart 9 Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney All-Around characters Category:Super Mario EX Category:Mario Kart: Off Road Adventure Category:PMTSoT characters Category:Paper Mario: The Shards of Time Category:All-Stars Racing Category:Mario and MySims! Characters Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Super Paper Mario 2: Craft Champion Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Mario Family Category:Mario Articles Category:Plumbers Category:Wrecking Crew Characters Category:Mario Party: Diamond Blast